Tyrfing
The Tyrfing (ティルフィング Tirufingu, translated Tyrhung in the Fire Emblem Museum and alternately translated Tailfing in Fire Emblem Treasure) is one of twelve holy weapons from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, and was once wielded by the Crusader of Light, Baldur, bestowed upon him during the Miracle of Darna. Tyrfing is the property of the descendants of Baldur, who double as the heirs of House Chalphy of Grannvale. Only descendants of Baldur are able to wield the blade during the events of Genealogy of the Holy War, and even then, only those in possession of major Baldur blood are permitted to do so. Thus, the only playable characters who are able to use the blade are Sigurd and Seliph. As a result of the huge bonus that the Tyrfing blade provides to its wearer's Resistance and the tremendous Might that it possesses, it makes its wielder a mage killer, as it prevents most magic from harming its user. This even applies to the battle against Julius, where it is possible to defeat him with the Tyrfing without needing the Book of Naga. In Fire Emblem Heroes, the Tyrfing appears as an exclusive weapon skill with two variants, the Tyrfing in possession of Seliph and the Divine Tyrfing (聖劍ティルフィング Seiken Tirufingu) in possession of Sigurd. Profile The Tyrfing makes its first appearance in Chapter 5 of Genealogy of the Holy War as a Broken Sword in the inventory of Byron, Sigurd's father. At this point in the game, Byron, in spite of having been grievously wounded by the forces of Lombard and Slayder, uses every last ounce of his strength to see the blade delivered into the hands of Sigurd. With enemy forces hot on his heels, Byron's mission is not one that ends in vain, as he succeeds in reuniting with Sigurd. This reunion is tragically cut short, as Byron succumbs to his injuries after entrusting Tyrfing to his son and revealing that both Lombard and Reptor had collaborated to assassinate Prince Kurth and frame both Byron and Sigurd for it. With the Tyrfing, Sigurd leads his forces in the final march against the Grannvallian forces with the intent of restoring peace to the continent. As Sigurd's forces enter the realm of Velthomer, they are deceived into believing that Arvis has always believed in Byron and Sigurd's innocence, despite his role as a major conspirator in the plot against Sigurd. Arvis' deceit is later revealed as Sigurd's forces ride into Belhalla thinking that a celebration has been prepared in their honour, where they fall into the jaws of an deadly ambush. Sigurd is then personally executed by Arvis, who takes the Tyrfing after finding it on Sigurd's corpse. For the next seventeen years following the Battle of Belhalla, the Tyrfing blade remains in Arvis' possession, never once used by its rightful inheritor. This changes in Chapter 10, when Arvis catches wind of the news that Seliph's army has conquered the castles of Chronos and Rados and is marching towards Chalphy. He then entrusts the Tyrfing blade and several captive children into the care of a bishop formerly serving under Sigurd's banner and gives him the command to lead the children to safety and give the sword to Seliph. The bishop later succeeds in his mission and upon giving the Tyrfing to Seliph, urges him to reclaim Chalphy Castle. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War '''Holy Blood Requirement:' Baldur ''Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Heroes Tyrfing = Sword |16 |1 |400 | |Grants Def+4 in battle if unit's HP ≤ 50%. |evolve = Divine Tyrfing |cost = 400, 375, 150 }} |-|Upgrades= |-|Divine Tyrfing = Sword |16 |1 |400 | |Grants Res+3. If in combat against foe using magic, unit receives 50% less damage from the first attack. }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Events |'Generation 1:' Ch. 5 - Ensure that Byron reaches a tile adjacent to Sigurd. '''Generation 2:' Ch. 10 - Direct Seliph to converse with Palmark. |} ''Fire Emblem Awakening |Treasure |Xeno. 15 - Random from Chest. |- |SpotPass Bonus Item |Available for download from the following dates onwards: 30 August 2012 JP 7 February 2013 NA 25 April 2013 EU |} Etymology Tyrfing (or Tirfing) is a magical sword that functions as the main subject of the poem "Hervararkvioa" from the Poetic Edda collection. Apart from this, the Tyrfing sword also surfaces as a pivotal instrument that fuels the events detailed within the Hervarar saga, where it is referred to as the "Tervingi" in Latin. Dating back to the 4th century, this saga details traditions of wars that were waged between the Goths and Huns, within which it is said that the Tyrfing blade was forged and cursed by the Dwarves Dvalinn and Durin, and thereafter bequeathed to king Svafrlami. Syafrlami's subsequent losing of the blade to the berserker Arngirm from Bolmsö essentially served as the catalyst to spurn the series of tragic events that were to follow, where the fell arcane energies contained within the blade ignited the flames of conflict that brought about the deaths of several key figures; namely, Angantyr the Berserker and Hlod Heidreksson. To this end, the trail of death that the Tyrfing blade of Norse yore leaves behind in its wake is one that essentially posits the naming of the blade in ''Genealogy of the Holy War as one that is apt, as it is the weapon of choice wielded by both Byron and Sigurd before they breathed their last as a result of sustaining grievous injuries from the chaos of warfare. Trivia *It is interesting to note that the original design of Tyrfing bears a strong resemblance to that of the Archanean era's Falchion. *Should the player fail to obtain Tyrfing with Sigurd in Generation 1, Seliph will still be able to obtain the blade in Generation 2 from talking to Palmark; however, it will need to be repaired before being used. *According to a conversation that can be viewed when visiting a certain village during the events that occur during the second generation of Genealogy of the Holy War, it is asserted that Tyrfing, Balmung, and Mystletainn are the strongest blades to have ever been forged. *Like all the other legendary weapons appearing in Fire Emblem Heroes, Tyrfing has a passive skill built into it, which is Defiant Defense 2. This could reference Tyrfing's Resistance bonus in Genealogy of the Holy War and Awakening, but altered to be more practical, as Seliph cannot retaliate at two range in Heroes (unless he inherited the Distant Counter skill), making Defiant Resistance 2 quite useless on him. **This was revised later on with the inclusion of an upgraded version of the Tyrfing called the Divine Tyrfing, which grants the wielder 3 points of Resistance, and negates 50% of magic damage taken, to more accurately reference the Tyrfing's large Resistance bonus. Gallery File:Tyrfing (TCG).jpg|The Tyrfing, as it appears in the third series of the TCG. File:Tyrfing.jpg.jpeg|Official artwork of the Tyrfing from Fire Emblem Museum. File:Tyrfing (FE13).png|Sigurd wielding Tyrfing in Awakening. File:FEH Tyrfing.png|In-game sprite of the Tyrfing and Divine Tyrfing from Heroes. Category:Character-Exclusive Weapons Category:Legendary Weapons